


Casual

by Hisue



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/pseuds/Hisue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexo casual, es lo que tienen. Que haya empezado a ser regular, casi todos los días, no decía nada. Sólo que era sexo casual más seguido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, estos últimos meses me he obsesionado con Torchwood. He pasado por una disfunción llamada lloro-cada-vez-que-escribo-tu-nombre-,Ianto, y no he podido ver la cuarta temporada, y eso...   
> Así que, escribo. Nada muy largo, nada muy bueno, entre la primera temporada, creo... porno para nada explícito, yadda, yadda...  
> No creo que nadie vaya a leer esto XDDD

**Casual**

 

Sexo casual, es lo que tienen. Que haya empezado a ser regular, casi todos los días, no decía nada. Sólo que era sexo casual más seguido. O al menos, eso se dice. Jack no busca nada más, y aunque él esta buscando exactamente eso (algo más), sabe que no puede obtenerlo. Y está bien con lo que tienen. Es mejor a no tener nada. Mira a Jack, charlando con Gwen de alguna cosa relacionada con el caso de hoy, y luego a su reloj. Son cerca de las diez. No tiene planes para la noche, pero si se queda esperando _(mirando)_ , Jack puede asumir que está desesperado, y no es el punto alimentar su ego. Suficiente con el que ya tiene. Deja la taza de café en la mesa, y camina hacia la salida, intentando no demorarse, ni hacer ruido a propósito.

-¡Ianto!- la voz de Jack lo detiene cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta. Voltea, componiendo una expresión estoica en su rostro. - ¿Te vas ya? Tenías que ayudarme con esos documentos.

Habla mientras baja las escaleras junto con Gwen, y Ianto se pregunta como ella no nota nada. Nunca lo hace, y lo más que cree es que son otras de las bromas de Jack. Se pregunta, también, como es que Owen es el único que lo sabe. Sería más fácil vivir sin sus bromas.

-Lo había olvidado- contesta, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Gwen se despide de ellos sin ceremonias, mencionando algo sobre una cena con Rhys a la que llega tarde, y que provocará que él quiera matarla, otra vez.

-Maldito Torchwood- dice Ianto, antes que ella lo diga. Gwen le sonríe, y asiente.

-Maldito Torchwood- repite- No le hagas caso a Jack. Es sábado. Descansa.

-Aún sigo siendo su jefe, ustedes dos.

Jack ríe, acompaña a Gwen a la salida, y cuando regresa, desliza una mano desde su hombro hasta su espalda.

-Así que te olvidaste- susurra en su cuello-. Tendré que hacerte recordar la importancia de que te quedes, Ianto Jones.

-Tal vez, tengas que esforzarte más. No consigo recordar nada, señor.

Ianto se giró. Como esperaba, Jack sonreía, feliz por tener alguien con quién jugar. Sólo por eso, se recordó. Compañía fácil en las noches solitaras que pasaba en el HUB. Pero duele. Jack duele. Duele cuando lo tiene así de cerca, dejando besos en su cuello, y duele cuando no está. Jack duele siempre. Constantemente.

-¿Te he dicho que me excita que me llames “señor”?

-He encontrado que hay pocas cosas que no le exciten... señor.

Jack ríe. Eso, y hablar, es de las cosas que siempre hace cuando se acuestan. A Ianto le gustaría que supiera estarse callado, al menos un rato, pero cuando empieza a quitarle el traje, sin dejar de hablar, se lo replantea. Jack sonríe y murmura _imagino esto cada día_ , mientras desabrocha botón a botón. _¿Tú no? ¿No vienes a trabajar pensando en esto, todos los días?,_ mientras tira el saco hacia ninguna parte, y trastea con su camisa. _Porque yo pienso en todo lo que puedo hacerte, en todas partes._

No puede hacer nada. Sólo una cosa.

-¿Jack?- no espera respuesta. Lo aparta bruscamente de su cuerpo, lleva las manos a su cuello, y tira de él para besarlo. Chocan contra la mesa del café, trastabillan, se muerden, y entre besos, Jack encuentra la fuerza para separarlo, y contiene a Ianto lo suficiente para poder respirar sobre sus labios. Y hablar, claro.

-Nadie esperaría esto de ti, Ianto Jones. Te ves tan dócil. Quién lo diría. Si supieran todo lo que yo sé.

-Cállate- espeta. Toman aire, ambos, las manos de Jack en el cinturón de Ianto; las manos de Ianto en el cuello de Jack, acariciando y presionando a la vez. Respiran, se acercan sin rozarse, se miden. Es un juego. Jack, con los labios entreabiertos, rozándole la boca. Quiere que se vuelva loco, probablemente. Quiere ganar, que Ianto se descontrole para poder burlarse de él, para recordarle en los momentos menos oportunos lo loco que está por él. Y Ianto se plantearía resistir, si no fuera totalmente cierto. Si no estuviera loco por besarle, _tu boca. Jack,_ probablemente no cedería tan pronto. Se besan y resbalan, uno en la boca del otro, se desnudan como pueden, y Ianto se detendría a pensar un segundo en lo diferente que es todo (Jack de repente no está jugando, Jack está callado, mortalmente serio, mordiéndole el cuello como si no existiera nada más, gruñendo sobre su piel, y frotándose, _desesperado_ ). Lo pensaría, si en su cabeza existiera sitio para otra cosa que no sea Jack. Lo encuentra duro cuando mete la mano entre sus piernas y le toca por encima de la ropa. Jack gime justo en su oído, _así, así, no pares,_ y terminan en el piso helado del HUB, Jack sobre él, abriéndose el pántalon con una mano, metiéndole los dedos en la boca con la otra.

-Si sólo me hubieras lamido así, te habría rogado para que seas parte del equipo- dice, porque no es él mismo si no bromea, y la imagen de Ianto desnudo debajo de él, la boca llena de sus dedos, le está alterando como no debería. Es Jack Harkness, nada en el sexo le altera, pero cuando Ianto gime y murmura _sé que te gusta que rueguen, Jack, te ruego...,_ no sólo está alterado, está a un paso de la locura. Quiere devorarlo, dejarse devorar. Se lo folla despacio, y Ianto se derrite en suspiros, jadeos ahogados contra su hombro, lametazos a su cuello, y ese _Jack,_ esa especie de lamento que no deja de repetir, _Jack_ , y _mmmmmhhhhJack_. Tiene un ramalazo repentino de celos, que concentra en Lisa, y se imagina diciendo lo mismo, ese sonido de animal herido, pero con Lisa, y le embiste más fuerte. Quiere que se olvide de ella, decide, mientras le muerde un hombro. Quiere esa pasión por Lisa, toda para él, pero sólo puede tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás, lamerle la garganta, dejar las marcas de dientes en su piel; apretarle con tanta fuerza, que sus dedos dibujen surcos rojizos en sus caderas, y alargar todo lo que puede el terminar, incluso cuando siente su sangre en ebullición, para escucharle.

-Ruégame.

Y Ianto abre los ojos para mirarle, ojos azules nublados, vocaliza _por favor_ , sin hablar. Le falta el aire para poder hablar, y lo que quiere decir _Jack, dentro, Jack, no pares_ , le avergüenza. Jack repite _ruega_ _,_ y cuando es suficiente tortura, sentirse al borde un orgasmo que no termina de llegar, Ianto ruega. Quebrado, queriendo decir más de lo que dice, suplicando por algo más que la lengua de Jack en su boca, que Jack sobre _dentro_ suyo. Ruega _por favor, por favor, por favor, Jack, por favor_ , y se confunde. Dice _no pares,_ cuando quiere decir _termina,_ se controla lo suficiente para no hablar de más (no el _te quiero, quiéreme, Jack, por favor_ ) que le quema la garganta.

Terminan agotados, en la cama de Jack. Ianto con la vista clavada al techo. Se da unos minutos de descanso antes de levantarse y cubrirse con una toalla.

-¿Adónde vas?- pregunta Jack.

-Buscar mi ropa. Ya casi amanece, Jack.

Jack mira al techo, antes de volverse a Ianto. Observándolo, tiene ganas de volver a arrastrarlo a la cama, pero es verdad. Ya casi amanece, pronto llegará el equipo, y de regreso a la rutina.

-Tal vez deberías quedarte- aventura-. O dejar ropa aquí, para que no te molestes en regresar.

-Claro. Porque sólo piensas en mi bienastar.

El tono seco de Ianto le molesta, pero llevan jugando a esto desde que se conocieron, y sabe como ganar. Y él siempre gana.

-No. Es para que pueda follarte hasta que amanezca. Y te levantes oliendo a mí. Y trabajes sintiéndome.

Como esperaba, Ianto se sonroja. Cambia de tema rápidamente _se hace tarde_ , y desaparece sin más. Jack sonríe, satisfecho de sí mismo, y Ianto, cuando logra encontrar su ropa en los pasillos del HUB, se ve impulsado a regresar y contestarle. _Siempre te estoy sintiendo, Jack._

 


End file.
